prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Flair
|birth_place = Charlotte, North Carolina |death_date = |death_place = |billed = The Queen City |resides = |trainer = Ric Flair George South Lodi NXT Staff |debut = 2012 |retired = }} Ashley Elizabeth Fliehr-Johnson (April 5, 1986) is an American professional wrestler. She is currently signed to WWE competing under the name Charlotte, where she is the current WWE Women's Champion in her first reign. She is a former NXT Women's Champion and WWE Divas Champion. Early life Fliehr holds two NCHSAA 4 A-State championships for volleyball during her time at Providence High School including being a team captain and player of the year from 2004-2005. Fliehr was a certified personal trainer. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT Debut and Heel Turn (2012–2014) On May 17, 2012, Fliehr signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment and was assigned to its developmental territory NXT Wrestling (NXT). On August 11, 2012, she was given the name Charlotte. Charlotte made her arena in-ring debut on the January 31 episode of NXT, where she was defeated by Natalya in a dark match. Charlotte made her televised in-ring debut on the July 17 episode of NXT, where she was accompanied by her father to the ring in a winning effort defeating Bayley. On the July 31 edition of NXT, Charlotte defeated Sasha Banks. On the September 4 edition of NXT, Charlotte teamed with Bayley in a victorious outing against Aksana and Alicia Fox. Despite protecting Bayley from being bullied by the BFFs (Beautiful Fierce Females) on the November 6 edition of NXT, ''Charlotte hinted a heel turn due to being annoyed with Bayley's personality. On the following edition of ''NXT, Charlotte and Bayley were defeated by Summer Rae and Sasha Banks in a tag team match. During the match, Charlotte turned heel and attacked Bayley, causing her to be pinned by Banks. After the match ended, the evil Charlotte aligned herself with Rae and Banks. Charlotte returned to the ring on the March 6, 2014 edition of NXT, defeating Emma in singles action. Three weeks later on the "Vengeance" edition of NXT, Charlotte lost to Natalya via disqualification. NXT Women's Champion (2014-present) Charlotte entered the NXT Women's Championship Tournament and defeated Emma in the quarterfinals on the May 8 edition on NXT. On the following week, Charlotte defeated Alexa Bliss in the semifinals. At NXT Takeover on May 29, Charlotte defeated Natalya to win the vacant NXT Women's Championship. After a four-month absence from the show, Summer Rae returned on the June 6 episode of NXT, distracting Bayley and allowing Charlotte to get the victory. After the match, The BFFs would attempt to attack Bayley, only to be chased away by Emma and Paige. This led to a six-Divas tag team match on the June 12 episode of NXT, which The BFFs lost after Bayley pinned Charlotte. On the July 3 episode of NXT, Charlotte would get retribution over Bayley in a tag team match, where she and Banks defeated Bayley and Becky Lynch. After the match, Charlotte let Banks get attacked by Bayley, with Banks officially disbanding the team in a backstage segment. On the July 24 episode of NXT, Charlotte successfully defended her championship against Summer Rae. Charlotte successfully defended her title against Bayley at NXT Takeover II on September 11, and after the match ended, she saved Bayley from an attack by former BFF partner Sasha Banks; showing signs of a face turn. She repeated the feat on the October 2 episode of NXT in a rematch. After the match, Charlotte showed raised Bayley's arm and hugged her, completing her face turn. Charlotte then rekindled her alliance with Bayley to feud with Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch, after Lynch turned heel and attacked Bayley on October 25. She made her first appearance on the main roster on the Slammy Awards special episode of Raw on December 8, where she lost to Natalya. Three days later at NXT Takeover: R Evolution, Charlotte defended and successfully retained her championship against Sasha Banks. She repeated the feat in a rematch on the December 25 episode of NXT. On the January 14, 2015 edition of NXT, Charlotte and Natalya were defeated by Banks and Lynch. At NXT Takeover: Rival, Charlotte lost the championship to Banks in a Fatal 4-Way match that also involved Bayley and Becky Lynch, ending her reign at 258 days. She failed to regain the championship in a rematch against Banks that took place on the March 4 episode of NXT. At NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable on May 20, Charlotte teamed up with Bayley to defeat Emma and Dana Brooke. After defeating Emma and Brooke again on the July 8 episode of NXT, this time teaming with Sasha Banks, Charlotte challenged Banks to an NXT Women's Championship match, which Banks accepted. They had their championship match the following week on the July 15 episode of NXT, in which Banks retained the championship. Afterwards, the two shared a hug and Banks raised Charlotte's hand as a sign of respect. Main roster; Divas Champion (2014–present) Charlotte made her first appearance on WWE's main roster on the Slammy Awards special episode of Raw on December 8, 2014 where she lost to Natalya. She made a further appearance on the December 30 episode of Main Event, defeating Sasha Banks. Charlotte made her official debut on the July 13, 2015 episode of Raw along with Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch, after Stephanie McMahon called for a "revolution" in the WWE Divas division. While Charlotte and Lynch allied with Paige, who was feuding with Team Bella (The Bella Twins and Alicia Fox), Banks allied with Tamina and Naomi, leading to a brawl between the three teams. At Battleground, Charlotte defeated Sasha Banks and Brie Bella in a triple-threat match, with all members of the respective teams at ringside. At SummerSlam, Team PCB defeated Team Bella and Team BAD in a three-team elimination match. The next night on Raw, ''Charlotte won the Divas Beat The Clock Challenge when she defeated Brie Bella in 1:40, thus becoming the #1 Contender for the Divas Championship. On the September 14 episode of ''Raw, Charlotte defeated Nikki Bella via disqualification in a Divas Championship match, but was awarded another title opportunity at Night of Champions. At the PPV, Charlotte defeated Nikki via submission to capture her first Divas Championship. Charlotte's championship celebration took place on the following night's Raw, but it was interrupted by Paige, who turned heel and deserted Charlotte and Lynch, ending Team PCB. Paige later berated Charlotte and claimed that she's only in WWE because of her father. On the September 29 episode of Raw, PCB was defeated by Team Bella after Paige deserted her partners. At Hell In A Cell, Charlotte retained her title against Nikki Bella in a rematch. She then moved on to a feud with Paige, which saw her successfully defend her title at Survivor Series, the following night's Raw, and at TLC. Charlotte began turning villainous on the November 30 episode of Raw, when she defeated Becky Lynch by feigning a leg injury, followed by a distraction provided by her father. Throughout December, the relationship between Charlotte and Lynch continued to strain, and after losing to her on the January 4, 2016 episode Raw, Charlotte officially became a villainess and attacked Lynch. Three days later on Smackdown and at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, Charlotte successfully defended the title against Lynch, with interferences by Ric Flair. However, Charlotte lost a match to Brie Bella, setting up a title match against Brie at Fastlane. Personal life Fliehr was born in Charlotte, North Carolina and raised by parents, WWE Hall of Fame member Ric Flair and Elizabeth Fliehr. She has an older half-sister, Megan, and an older half-brother, David. Her younger brother, Reid, died on March 29, 2013 at the age of 25. Fliehr was married to professional wrestler Tom Latimer, who currently works for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Bram. He previously worked for NXT, where they met. In August 2015, it was reported that Fliehr and Latimer were finalizing their divorce. Fliehr was arrested on September 5, 2008 in Chapel Hill, North Carolina, for assaulting a police officer after a fight involving Fliehr, her then-husband Riki Johnson, and her father. She pleaded guilty and was sentenced to 45 days in jail, which was suspended to supervised probation and a $200 fine. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bow Down To The Queen / Natural Selection'' (Forward somersault cutter) **''Figure Eight'' (Figure-four leglock, sometimes while bridging) - adopted from her father *'Signature moves' **German suplex **Big boot **Powerbomb **Dragon suplex **Figure-four headscissors, sometimes transitioned into multiple push-up facebusters **''Charlotte's Web'' (Split-legged evasion transitioned into a bridging inverted roll-up) **Knife edge chop **Moonsault **Tilt-a-whirl gutbuster **Spear *'Tag teams and stables' **Beautiful Fierce Females (w/ Summer Rae & Sasha Banks) **PCB (w/ Paige & Becky Lynch) *'Entrance themes' **'"Recognition"' by CFO$ (May 29, 2014 – Present) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #10 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #6 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **NXT Women's Championship (1 time) ** NXT Women's Championship Tournament (2014) *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Divas Championship (1 time) **WWE Women's Championship ([[WWE Women's Championship/Champion history|1 time, Current]]) External links * Profile * WWE.com Profile * * Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:1986 births Category:2012 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:NXT Women's Champions Category:Living people Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:WWE Women's Champions